Burns (pretends to be still alive)
by Naitia
Summary: Recueil OS Destiel Hurt/Comfort. Dean toisa une goutte d'eau froide glisser le long de sa pinte et dévaler la surface transparente avant de s'écraser sur le bois du bar. Castiel et lui s'étaient disputés, assez pour que l'ange demande quelques jours de séparation. Cependant, lorsque Dean est forcé de vivre une situation particulièrement éprouvante, ses pas le ramènent vers lui.


**Titre :** Burns (pretends to be still alive)

**Rating :** M, pour cause de représentation graphique de tentative de viol. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Pairing :** Castiel / Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke.

**Note de Naitia :** Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est ma première fanfic originale sur Supernatural que je poste ? Est-ce que ce jour est enfin arrivé ? The end is near mes amis... Annyway, alors que je devrais totalement me concentrer sur mes études, voici le premier OS de ce qui devrait être une longue série de Hurt/Comfort autour du ship Destiel. Cependant, je ne peux pas promettre la régularité des publications, alors n'hésitez pas à me mettre en favoris pour ne pas rater les prochains OS / éventuelles fanfic !

Faites attention au rating et aux avertissements s'il vous plaît : cette collection va parler de beaucoup de sujets déplaisants et/ou violents, si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire, c'est okay. Pensez juste bien à regarder les avertissements de début de chapitre dans les notes, je ne veux traumatiser personne.

Merci à Snowfea de faire un super travail et rendre mes textes bien plus lisibles à vos yeux ! Et merci à vous de me lire.

* * *

Dean toisa une goutte d'eau froide glisser le long de sa pinte et dévaler la surface transparente avant de s'écraser sur le bois du bar, se dissolvant immédiatement. Il pinça les lèvres, soupira, et avala d'une traite le reste de sa bière avant de faire signe au barman de lui servir quelque chose de plus fort. Ce soir, il avait envie de boire bien plus que de raison. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable du tout, mais de boire jusqu'à oublier brièvement ses problèmes qui tournaient incessamment dans sa tête.

Castiel et lui s'étaient disputés. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, trois fois rien même si on lui demandait son avis. Mais ça avait apparemment été assez pour que Castiel lui demande quelques jours de séparation, loin l'un de l'autre. Dean lui avait répondu, furieux, que si sa présence l'insupportait autant, alors il était plus judicieux pour lui de partir. Ce qu'il avait fait, évitant soigneusement le regard peiné de l'ange braqué sur lui. Ils venaient tout juste de régler une affaire, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de rentrer au bunker, car cela impliquerait de rester à proximité l'un de l'autre dans l'espace confiné qu'offrait le bunker. Ils avaient besoin d'espace. Aussi, Dean avait laissé la chambre du motel dans laquelle ils avaient séjourné jusqu'ici à Castiel et s'était installé dans un second motel de l'autre côté de la ville. Après deux jours à jeter des regards mauvais à son téléphone portable (qui restait obstinément vide de tout message de la part de Castiel) et fait le tour de la ville à plusieurs reprises, il avait décidé de sortir s'aérer l'esprit dans un bar du centre-ville. Et ainsi s'était-il retrouvé à broyer pathétiquement du noir, assis seul au comptoir d'un bar bondé de groupe d'amis enthousiastes et de couples désespérément heureux.

Il soupira brièvement avant de se passer une main sur le visage, s'arrêta pour masser ses paupières et apaiser légèrement le picotement de ses yeux tandis qu'un bon vieux verre de Jack Daniel's était déposé devant lui. Il était fatigué. Mentalement plus que physiquement, mais son état émotionnel actuel affectait indéniablement son corps. Il dormait mal, avait l'impression d'être courbatu depuis des semaines et sa capacité de concentration ou de discernement faisait de lui un bien piètre chasseur à l'heure actuelle. Dean fît glisser sa main jusqu'à son menton et appuya sa tête dessus, empoignant son verre d'alcool d'un geste désabusé.

\- "Dure journée ?"

La voix avait fusée depuis le siège à côté de lui et Dean mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard compatissant de son voisin de comptoir, ce dernier complètement tourné vers lui en train de siroter une bière brune. L'homme était tout aussi grand que lui, d'apparence présomptueux et bien bâti, le regard franc.

\- "Pardon, quoi ?" Grommela Dean, peu enclin à quelque conversation que ce soit.

\- "Je disais…" Répéta plus lentement son interlocuteur, faisant un signe de tête en direction de son cinquième verre de la soirée. "Dure journée ?"

Dean reporta son regard dans le fond de son verre et poussa un rire sans joie avant de prendre une longue gorgée. "On peut dire ça."

L'homme hocha la tête solennellement la tête et reposa sa boisson sur le comptoir, désormais totalement focalisé sur Dean. "Je connais ça. Heureusement pour toi, ce bar est l'endroit parfait pour décompresser.

\- Oh, tu dis ça comme si tu étais un habitué de la pratique." Répondit le chasseur en haussant un sourcil narquois vers l'autre. L'intéressé éclata d'un rire bruyant.

\- "Moi ? Oh non. Pas de ce bar en particulier en tout cas, je suis plutôt du genre à bouger tout le temps. Mais, tu sais… c'est ce que les gens disent." Assura-t-il d'un geste détaché de la main.

\- "Uh-uh." Rétorqua Dean, peu intéressé par les ragots des gens de cette ville insipide. Il termina son verre d'une seule traite, appréciant la brûlure du liquide dans sa gorge.

\- "Aller, laisse-moi t'offrir une tournée, tu as l'air d'en avoir sacrément besoin mon pote." Asséna l'homme en le gratifiant d'une bourrade dans le dos. Dean s'apprêtait à protester, mais l'homme appelait déjà le barman pour commander un autre whisky. Il jeta un regard en biais à son compagnon d'infortune et décida de le laisser faire. Après tout, il était venu ici pour se bourrer la gueule, non ?

Il se redressa un peu sur son tabouret et soupira, lançant un petit sourire embarrassé à son voisin qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Dans le fond, quel mal y avait-il à passer la soirée à se changer les idées ? Si cet homme voulait dépenser tout son argent pour aider Dean à noyer son chagrin, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

Une fois resservi, il leva son verre.

\- "Aux journées de merde, alors."

L'homme sourit, puis l'imita.

* * *

Le verre claqua sur le comptoir lorsque Dean le reposa brusquement, avalant bruyamment la fin de ce qui était probablement son quatrième whisky gratuit. Il poussa une exclamation triomphante lorsque sa bouche fût totalement vide et tapa du plat de la main sur le bar.

L'homme à sa droite — dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, pas qu'il lui ait demandé — poussa un rire amusé et reposa tranquillement sa bière brune, seulement sa deuxième de la soirée.

\- "Je dois avouer que tu as une meilleure descente que ce que je ne pensais, Dean. Allez, une dernière pour la route, barman !" S'exclama-t-il en levant une nouvelle fois le bras pour capter l'attention de l'homme.

Dean secoua la tête et lui attrapa difficilement le bras, ses muscles engourdis par l'alcool. "Non, non, non… Je vais… J'vais m'arrêter là, hein, sinon j'vais jamais arriver jusqu'à ma chambre." Balbutia-t-il, un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres, ses joues légèrement rosées par l'alcool. Il avait déjà ingéré bien trop d'alcool pour marcher totalement droit, mais s'endormir à même le comptoir d'un bar ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie. Il aurait déjà dû arrêter après le premier verre, mais la conversation était devenue facile avec son partenaire et il s'était laissé entraîner. À moins que la conversation ne soit justement devenue facile, car il était désormais bourré ? Il ne savait plus.

Son compagnon sembla le jauger un instant avant de rabaisser lentement son bras, un sourire étrange sur le visage. "C'est toi qui vois. Tu ne vas pas rentrer en voiture quand même ? Vu ton état…"

Dean le coupa en levant un doigt devant lui, le regard incapable de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

\- "Venu à pied." Marmonna-t-il.

Le sourire de l'autre homme s'élargit. "Vraiment ?" Dit-il lentement, semblant satisfait de quelque chose que Dean ne saisissait pas. L'homme semblait bien plus lucide que lui et, quelque part, il n'arrivait pas à voir cela comme une mauvaise chose. Après tout, le pauvre mec n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait l'intention de se mettre une race comme Dean le faisait, il était adulte et vacciné, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était son argent, et peut-être avait-il simplement envie d'un peu de compagnies plutôt que de boire tout seul dans un bar. Dean comprenait.

\- "Yup." Ricana Dean, faisant durer le mot bien trop longtemps, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa réponse.

Son compagnon haussa les sourcils et continua de l'observer. Si Dean avait était un peu (beaucoup) plus conscient, il aurait probablement été gêné par ces regards insistants et prédateurs, il aurait alors cherché à écourté la conversation, mais au moment présent il voyait trois verres plutôt qu'un seul en face de lui et son corps était vraiment, vraiment lourd. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra intensément sur le verre, essayant de réduire tant bien que mal les balancements de celui-ci.

Merde, il devait vraiment être fatigué. En temps normal, un peu de bière et quelques rasades de whisky ne le mettaient pas dans un état pareil. Mais encore une fois, rien n'était normal ces derniers jours et Dean n'avait pas l'énergie de réfléchir plus que cela. Il se sentait bien, léger, son corps de plus en plus avachi contre le comptoir. Il n'avait peut-être pas _assez_ bu pour oublier Castiel — il doutait même que cela soit possible, d'oublier ces yeux si bleus et si tristes quand il était parti —, mais il riait stupidement pour un rien. Et c'était déjà un début.

L'homme près de lui posa plusieurs billets à côté de sa bière inachevée et commença à se lever.

\- "Allez, je te raccompagne." Dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question et Dean acquiesça silencieusement, la pièce se mettant à tanguer une nouvelle fois. Il amorça un geste pour se lever de son tabouret, mais ses muscles protestèrent à la sollicitation soudaine et il glissa disgracieusement de son siège. L'homme le rattrapa de justesse, passant ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le soutenir. Sans un mot, il passa le bras de Dean autour de son épaule et l'aida à avancer.

Dean grogna. Il avait toujours cette sensation étrange de flotter, mais maintenant qu'il bougeait, il était désormais partagé entre un début de migraine et l'envie de vomir. La pièce tournait trop vite, et la dernière partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui indiquait que ce n'était définitivement pas _normal_.

\- "Je…" Il avait de plus en plus de mal à articuler. _Pas normal_. "J'vais bien, ça va. Ça va…"

L'homme resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches et lui attrapa le bras qui pendait autour de son cou afin de le rehausser un peu plus.

\- "Je sais que ça va." Se contenta-t-il de répondre, la voix soudainement lointaine.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, exagérément, essayant de faire le point. Ils avaient désormais passé la porte du bar, celle à l'arrière, dans la plus grande indifférence. Les échos des discussions et les éclats de rire s'atténuèrent violemment quand la porte se referma derrière eux, les plongeant dans le silence d'une ville en pleine nuit.

Dean était totalement affaissé contre son compagnon d'infortune et ses pieds avaient du mal à faire un pas après l'autre. Il plissa les yeux, la vision incertaine.

\- "Où ?" Marmonna-t-il, incapable de demander plus.

\- "Shhh." Lui intima l'autre, le forçant à marcher un peu plus dans la ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient atterri.

L'endroit était sombre et jonché de détritus débordants des énormes bennes à ordures qui appartenaient sûrement au bar qu'ils venaient de quitter. Une odeur désagréable parvint aux narines de Dean et ne fit qu'accroître son envie de vomir, ici et tout de suite, mais il déglutit fortement pour s'en empêcher. Bon sang, ce que ça tournait…

Toutefois, il releva péniblement les yeux pour se concentrer sur le chemin, mais fronça à nouveau les sourcils. L'homme ne les dirigeait pas vers la rue, mais bien vers le fond de la ruelle, celle-ci se terminant par un grillage crasseux et une palissade en bois rongée aux mites juste derrière. Son cerveau engourdi mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler le message. Pas normal _du tout_.

Un éclair de discernement traversa son esprit embrumé et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge.

Dean rassembla toutes ses forces pour se dégager brusquement de l'emprise de l'autre homme et lui coller son poing dans la figure, la panique prenant le dessus sur sa fatigue, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'éloigner un peu pour tituber jusqu'à une benne. Il se rattrapa comme il put au chariot et ferma fortement les yeux, l'environnement tournait douloureusement autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas normal et définitivement pas prévu. L'alcool n'était pas censé faire cet effet-là, surtout pas à lui, surtout pas après seulement trois ou quatre verres. La réalisation de ce qui était véritablement en train de se passer lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, d'un poids lourd lancé à pleine vitesse le percutant de plein fouet. Une alarme avait commencé à sonner dans un coin de sa tête et ne s'arrêtait plus, lui vrillant les tympans, résonnant dans son crâne. Stupide, il était tellement stupide.

Dean serra les dents et se força à rouvrir les yeux, le coeur battant désagréablement dans sa gorge. L'homme semblait s'être remis de sa surprise et fit un pas vers lui, semblant soudain bien plus grand que tout à l'heure. À moins que les jambes de Dean se dérobant petit à petit sous lui y soient pour quelque chose… Une voix qui ressemblait dangereusement à celle de son père lui susurra quel piètre chasseur il faisait à cet instant, ivre et probablement drogué, à la merci d'un parfait inconnu dans une ruelle isolée. Il gronda, furieux contre lui-même.

\- "Allons, tout va bien Dean. Viens, je vais t'aider." Demanda l'homme en tendant la main devant lui, avançant quand même dangereusement vers lui. Sa voix semblait chargée de menace malgré son ton doux, et Dean se sentait comme un animal blessé qu'on essayait d'amadouer avant de lui briser la nuque.

\- "Va… te faire foutre." Cracha-t-il en s'aidant de la benne pour essayer de se redresser faiblement.

L'homme arbora un sourire, mais ne dit rien. Sans que Dean n'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir davantage à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation délicate, son cerveau définitivement ralenti par quelque substance que ce connard avait réussi à lui faire avaler, l'homme posa brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de Dean et serra. Fort. Le chasseur serra les dents et siffla de douleur avant d'envoyer, presque à l'aveugle, son poing dans la direction de son désormais agresseur. Il ne fut satisfait que lorsqu'il entendit un craquement sinistre sous ses phalanges et les mains sur ses épaules disparurent. Une longue plainte emplit la ruelle.

\- "Sale petite pute !" Rugit l'homme. Dean chancela. Il lui avait sûrement cassé le nez et il fit une grimace satisfaite à la vue des rivières de sang qui maculaient le visage déformé par la rage de son attaquant. La ruelle tangua à nouveau, et la douleur dans son crâne redoubla d'intensité.

Une seule petite seconde d'inattention plus tard, et l'homme était de nouveau sur lui, ses gestes plus brusques, son emprise plus forte. Trop forte pour ses muscles anesthésiés. Il se fît jeter de l'autre côté de la ruelle et se retrouva violemment plaqué dos contre un mur, caché de la rue par un amas de poubelles. À présent, Dean luttait vraiment de toutes ses forces pour rester lucide et concentré sur les évènements, résistant à un voile de sommeil si tentant qui menaçait de le recouvrir tout entier.

Il bougea à peine quand son agresseur pressa son corps répugnant contre le sien, les paupières lourdes. Grogna quand il commença à tirer sur ses vêtements : sa veste tomba à terre, sa chemise quitta ses épaules pour rester coincée à hauteur de ses bras, et son t-shirt protesta vivement jusqu'à se déchirer au niveau du col quand l'homme tira brusquement dessus. L'autre jura, il n'était visiblement pas aussi clairvoyant que ce que Dean avait pensé, à moins que ce ne soit la douleur de son nez qui ne désorganisait ses gestes. Dean reprit pied avec la réalité lorsque l'homme passa ses mains froides et avides sous son t-shirt, caressant le bas de son ventre et remontant jusqu'à son torse sans aucune douceur.

Son corps, alors si malléable, se tendit d'un coup et il ouvrit de grands yeux affolés. Il força son corps à repousser un peu plus les effets de la drogue et agrippa les poignets de l'autre pour l'arrêter. _Non_.

L'envie de vomir n'avait jamais été aussi forte lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce que l'autre homme voulait de lui. Il ne l'avait pas emmené dans cette ruelle pour le tuer ou lui voler ses biens. Ce n'était même pas une saloperie de créature qui l'avait reconnu et voulait se venger. Dean était face à un être humain, un foutu humain qui l'avait drogué et voulait désormais profiter de son corps à l'arrière d'un bar. Comme s'il n'était plus que réduit à un trou chaud et serré dans lequel se loger sans ménagement. Son estomac fit une dernière embardée avant qu'une bile brûlante ne remonte sa trachée et il poussa une plainte gutturale avant de finalement vomir.

Son attaquant lâcha une flopée d'injures avant de rapidement se dévier de la trajectoire tandis que Dean rendait ses tripes sur le sol sordide de la ruelle. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus rien à vomir, il fut à nouveau malmené sans égard et retourné face contre le mur, toujours plus loin dans l'allée. Sa gorge le brûlait atrocement et sa tête tournait plus que jamais, ses membres désormais tremblants.

Il sentit à nouveau ce poids écoeurant contre son corps et aurait probablement vomit à nouveau s'il en était capable lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de l'autre homme pressée contre ses fesses. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons.

\- "Non." Protesta-t-il faiblement, sa voix bien plus fragile et lamentable qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. "Non, non, je…" Il déglutit. "Je t'en prie." Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement.

Il détestait l'idée d'être aussi vulnérable, de devoir _supplier_, d'être à la merci d'une chose aussi insensée qu'un humain. C'était certes un monstre, mais pas du même genre que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il était Dean Winchester, il avait sauvé le monde plus d'une fois, il avait survécu quarante ans en enfer, et il se retrouvait anéanti et mort de trouille au fond d'une ruelle infâme, apathique et inutile, s'apprêtant à se faire violer. Une rage sans nom monta en lui, et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était plus dirigée envers lui-même qu'envers son agresseur, son angoisse s'accentua davantage.

Ses mains furent durement ramenées dans son dos et les attouchements impétueux reprirent. Dean était impuissant, sa joue chaude écrasée contre la surface glaciale du mur tandis qu'il sentait le souffle rauque de son attaquant dans sa nuque.

\- "Shhh, ce sera beaucoup plus agréable si tu te laisses faire." Promit l'homme, la voix tremblante d'une envie difficilement contenue. "Ne résiste pas. Laisse-toi aller. Je sais que tu as envie de le faire… Détends-toi Dean, tu vas _aimer_ ça, tu vas voir."

Des larmes de rage et de détresse commencèrent à lui brûler les yeux, mais il les ravala péniblement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, protestant, lui sommant d'arrêter de résister et de finalement renoncer, mais il savait que faire cela reviendrait à sceller son destin. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner. Il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours s'il ne donnait pas un peu de fil à retordre à son adversaire.

Refoulant sa migraine accablante, il serra les dents et ordonna à son corps de bouger. L'homme avait déjà dénoué sa ceinture et commençait à baisser l'arrière de son pantalon quand Dean rua une première fois. L'effort lui fit voir des étoiles, et son agresseur ne fit que raffermir son emprise sur lui, mais il se concentra et recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Dans un espoir un peu fou, il jeta sa tête en arrière pour heurter le visage déjà ensanglanté de l'autre, mais il rata sa cible et retomba contre le mur, excédé.

L'homme derrière lui avait recommencé à pester face à la résistance que lui offrait Dean, celle-ci ne facilitant pas sa tâche de le déshabiller. Dean avait désormais son pantalon en bas des fesses, ces dernières toujours recouvertes par son boxer, mais il ne cessa pas de se débattre aussi bien que la drogue le lui permettait.

Tandis que l'homme commençait vraiment à perdre patience, Dean puisa dans ses dernières réserves pour s'arc-bouter plus violemment encore et l'arrière de son crâne rencontra une seconde fois le nez démoli de son assaillant. L'homme cria, libérant Dean pour porter ses mains à son visage défiguré. Le chasseur prit une grande bouffée d'air lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui, comme s'il remontait à la surface de l'eau après de longues minutes en apnée, et s'aida de ses mains désormais autonomes pour se tenir au mur et ne pas tomber au sol. Son corps tremblait affreusement, et une fois passé le soulagement de s'être débarrassé de ce poids écrasant dans son dos, la peur l'envahit à nouveau. _Et maintenant, quoi ?_ Il pouvait à peine faire deux mètres sans trébucher.

Il entendit l'homme derrière lui jurer vigoureusement, frapper un sac d'ordures du pied, jurer à nouveau. Il devait s'éloigner, _maintenant_. Sans savoir d'où lui venait encore le courage de bouger, mettant sa force précaire sur le compte de l'adrénaline, Dean poussa sur ses bras pour s'éloigner du mur et tourna la tête vers la rue. La lumière lointaine des lampadaires l'appelait désespérément et il commença à avancer, chancelant, sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques enjambées vacillantes qu'une main agrippa le col lacéré de son t-shirt et le tira en arrière.

\- "Non !" Rugit l'homme, les traits désormais déformés par la rage et la douleur. "Pas si vite salope, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi !"

Dean fut projeté à terre, il écorcha ses paumes en essayant de se rattraper et un premier coup de pied dans le ventre le prit par surprise, lui coupant le souffle.

\- "J'aurais pu te faire du bien…mais non !" L'homme lança à nouveau son pied dans ses côtes, et Dean poussa un gémissement de douleur. "Il a fallu que tu sois si têtu. Putain…" Les côtes. "De fils…" Un bras. "De pute !"

La douleur explosa dans son visage lorsque la semelle de l'homme cogna sa pommette droite, et Dean poussa une plainte perçante qui se répercuta sur les murs de la ruelle.

\- "Maintenant, je vais te faire mal." Dit l'homme, une lueur folle dans le regard, un sourire dérangé sur les lèvres. Dean aurait pu en frissonner s'il ne tremblait pas déjà comme une feuille. De douleur, de fatigue, de peur, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire au final ? Il allait crever au fond d'une ruelle puante avec son pantalon au milieu des cuisses.

Son opposant le força à se tourner sur le dos avant de lui asséner un féroce coup de poing dans la mâchoire et un coin de sa lèvre s'entailla dans le procédé. Dean essaya de se préparer comme il pouvait au prochain impact, le corps perclus de douleur et de fatigue, l'espoir le quittant progressivement. Seulement, plutôt qu'un choc pénible d'os contre os, une autre musique parvint aux oreilles. Il pensa d'abord à une hallucination, le bruit semblait irréel dans une telle situation et le sang battant à ses oreilles lui indiquait que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus très bien vu l'état dans lequel il était.

Mais c'était sûrement vrai, car l'homme au-dessus de lui l'entendait aussi.

Il avait arrêté son geste en plein élan, le poing suspendu dans les airs, alors qu'il fixait Dean avec une expression surprise qui se muait graduellement en masque d'horreur. La sirène de police qui retentissait quelques rues plus loin semblait se rapprocher un peu plus chaque seconde.

\- "Merde !" Jura-t-il avant de se relever précipitamment, trébuchant légèrement dans la panique.

Dean releva assez les yeux pour voir le combat intérieur qui sembla se dérouler quelques secondes à l'intérieur de l'homme. Ce dernier lui jeta un dernier regard dégoûté. "Et merde, merde, merde !" Puis il referma la braguette qu'il avait baissée tout à l'heure et se mit à courir tout en bouclant sa ceinture. Dean entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner précipitamment avant que l'homme ne bifurque dans la rue et ne disparaisse définitivement.

Le chasseur attendit une minute sans bouger, prostré sur le sol. Puis deux. La sirène de police s'éloigna progressivement avant de s'évanouir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, et le silence qui la précéda fut assourdissant.

Dean resta allongé sur le sol froid de la ruelle, le coeur tambourinant à un rythme dément dans sa poitrine, bataillant pour faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Il avait rebasculé sur le côté, ses bras ramenés contre son ventre et son torse tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de chasser cette boule de sa gorge. Il ne prêtait pas attention au filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure pour glisser sur son menton et venir s'écraser contre le sol de goudron. Il essayait simplement, désespérément, de reprendre une respiration normale et de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Son corps tressaillait tellement qu'il entendait les semelles de ses chaussures gratter contre le bitume. Il avait mal partout, son monde tournoyait et il avait froid. En pleine nuit d'été, il avait vraiment, vraiment très froid. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi atone, coincé dans une boucle de panique qui lui faisait revivre encore et encore les mêmes évènements, mais il émergea suffisamment pour réaliser qu'il devait bouger. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Et s'il revenait ? Et si quelqu'un d'autre le trouvait là et profitait de sa faiblesse ?

Il se força à ignorer une fois de plus la fatigue de ses membres et la douleur de ses muscles et commença lentement à se relever. Il pouvait le faire. Il allait s'éloigner de cet endroit, rentrer au motel, et prendre la plus longue douche de sa putain de vie. Dean ravala le sanglot qui était coincé dans sa gorge, refusant de donner la victoire de le faire pleurer à ce salopard de violeur. Il avait mal. Il n'était pas traumatisé bordel, il avait juste mal.

Après de longues minutes passées à se relever, il remonta péniblement son pantalon sur ses hanches, la boucle de sa ceinture pendante seule bruit dans la nuit trop calme. Une fois revêtu, il replaça distraitement un pan de sa chemise sur l'une de ses épaules et commença à avancer, abandonnant sans scrupule sa veste à quelques mètres de lui derrière un tas de déchets. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de se baisser pour la ramasser.

Chaque pas lui demandait un effort surhumain, et il devait parfois s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle ou calmer le roulement de sa vision, mais il avançait. Il avait quitté la ruelle, descendu la rue du bar et en quelques minutes il avait déjà mis plusieurs centaines de mètres entre lui et ce trou maudit. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, pas s'asseoir même si tout son corps le lui hurlait. Déjà, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se remettre en marche après une telle pause. Mais surtout parce que marcher, souffrir, respirer… tout ça l'empêchait de trop penser. Et Dean ne voulait pas penser, il voulait oublier.

Après un certain temps, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il allait, mais cela lui était égal. Il voulait juste s'éloigner. Il espérait qu'inconsciemment, ses jambes le ramèneraient au motel et qu'il pourrait s'effondrer allègrement sur le matelas de sa chambre. La sueur collait à ses vêtements. Il avait de nouveau des nausées. Il voulait juste dormir…

Il ne croisa personne dans les rues à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et tant mieux, car il faisait sûrement peur à voir. Il grommela lorsqu'il trébucha sur une marche devant lui et se rattrapa comme il put à une petite balustrade en bois peint. En relevant lourdement la tête, il reconnut le bâtiment devant lui et se retint de pousser un hoquet de délivrance. De tous les endroits, c'était exactement là où il voulait être et il remercia silencieusement son instinct de l'avoir amené jusqu'ici. Avant de lui dire mentalement d'aller bien se faire foutre. Si son instinct avait été aussi efficace, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation en premier lieu.

Dean gravit les quelques marches restantes, passa devant plusieurs portes et s'arrêta finalement devant l'une d'elles. Aucune lumière ne transperçait par la fenêtre. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'appuya contre le montant de la porte de la chambre vingt-trois et frappa plusieurs fois contre le bois, le bras lourd. Il attendit plusieurs longues secondes avant de recommencer, son corps glissant peu à peu dans l'inconscience contre son grès.

Finalement, il entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur se rapprocher, mais la porte resta obstinément close. Dean inspira.

\- "Cas ?" Demanda-t-il, et il reconnut à peine sa propre voix lorsqu'elle quitta ses lèvres.

Un nouveau silence lui répondit avant qu'aussitôt, la porte ne s'ouvre, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se colla contre le mur près de l'ouverture. Castiel se tenait devant lui, un bas de jogging noir en guise de pantalon et un t-shirt trop grand — celui que Dean lui avait cédé il y a plusieurs mois déjà — sur les épaules, les cheveux nettement en bataille. Le visage de l'ange passa de confus à surpris avant de se figer d'horreur lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Dean. Il sembla ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Dean parvint à former un petit sourire contrit. "Je ne savais pas où aller." Marmonna-t-il pitoyablement, en guise d'excuse ou d'explication, avant qu'un vertige plus violent que les autres ne le fasse basculer en avant.

\- "Dean !" S'exclama Castiel, sortant finalement de sa torpeur pour se précipiter sur le chasseur et le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

Dean sentit à peine le corps de son compagnon contre le sien tandis qu'il l'entraînait à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Dean. Dean, tu m'entends ?" La voix de Castiel était chargée d'inquiétude et se muait progressivement en panique.

Dean grogna en guise de réponse et força ses paupières à se rouvrir tandis que Castiel l'asseyait sur le grand lit de la chambre, son dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Ses yeux avaient toujours du mal à se poser quelque part, mais le fait d'être assis soulageait un peu ses muscles et calmait les vertiges qui l'assaillaient sans relâche. La lumière s'alluma soudain à sa gauche et il entendit la voix lointaine de Castiel s'adresser à lui, comme si ses oreilles étaient bourrées de coton. Il n'arrivait pas à parler et c'était de plus en plus difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Après plusieurs secondes, la voix s'arrêta de parler et il sentit Castiel s'éloigner de lui.

Il revient un instant plus tard avec un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau fraîche, un verre d'eau et une trousse de premiers secours. Lorsqu'il recommença à lui parler, Dean arrivait mieux à discerner les mots.

\- "Ok, il faut que tu restes éveillé Dean, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas…" Castiel essaya de capter le regard du chasseur et lorsqu'il réussit, il plongea ses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude dans les pupilles dilatées par la drogue. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris, alors essaye de ne pas t'endormir s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu boives de l'eau. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?" Et sa voix était douce, douce et chaude tandis qu'il levait le verre d'eau devant lui, et Dean avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Dean hocha la tête et leva sa main pour la poser sur celle de Castiel, autour du verre, tandis que l'ange portait le récipient à ses lèvres avec précautions. Les premières gorgées brûlèrent sa trachée alors qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa gorge était sèche et serrée. Il vida la moitié du verre, appréciant la fraîcheur et la pureté du liquide se répandre dans son corps, avant de repousser gentiment la main de Castiel. Ce dernier obtempéra et posa le verre sur la table de chevet avant de prendre le gant de toilette entre ses mains. Il entreprit d'abord de nettoyer le visage de Dean, se figeant un instant quand celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul avant de finalement se détendre et faire un imperceptible hochement de tête en direction de Castiel. La tristesse dans le regard de l'ange sembla s'agrandir et Dean se maudit intérieurement.

Il détestait imposer cela à son compagnon. Il détestait l'inquiéter autant, il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une altercation qui avait mal tournée. Il aurait voulu mentir, mais il savait que si Castiel lui posait la question, il serait incapable de lui cacher la vérité. Incapable de garder ça à l'intérieur de lui. C'était encore trop vif dans son esprit et il était émotionnellement drainé, au bord du précipice. Dean prit une inspiration pour essayer de se calmer davantage et se concentra pour rester éveillé. À mesure que Castiel passait le tissu humide sur son visage, chassant la sueur de son front, ôtant le sang de son menton, il sentait ses forces lui revenir doucement. Pas assez pour se lever à nouveau, mais sûrement assez pour parler et garder les yeux ouverts. Il entendait maintenant distinctement les paroles de réconfort que Castiel lui répétait.

\- "Shh, tout va bien maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là, je ne vais pas partir Dean, je suis là."

Il s'excusait parfois quand il passait trop près d'une blessure, faisant siffler Dean de douleur, mais ses gestes restaient tendres et soigneux. Et Dean avait vraiment, vraiment envie de pleurer, mais il ne s'autorisa qu'une seule et unique larme avant de détourner le regard, et si Castiel la remarqua, il ne dit rien et se contenta de la faire disparaître avec le reste, toujours aussi doucement.

Après un certain temps, Castiel retira sa main, se leva pour rincer le gant de toilette, et revint à ses côtés, cherchant son regard. Lorsqu'il l'accrocha, il chercha silencieusement l'approbation du chasseur pour commencer à lui retirer ses vêtements, et Dean la lui donna d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il oubliait parfois combien c'était agréable quand Castiel et lui se passaient de mots pour communiquer et se comprendre. C'était simple, évident. C'était intime.

L'ange l'aida à se redresser afin de faire coulisser sa chemise sur ses bras et lui retira complètement. Son t-shirt déchiré fut plus difficile à ôter, ses côtes le lançant atrocement lorsqu'il essayait de lever les bras, et Castiel fut obligé d'utiliser le ciseau de la trousse de soins pour découper le tissu avant de le jeter négligemment en direction de la poubelle. Il était fichu de toute façon. Dean frissonna quand il sentit l'air de la chambre chatouiller son torse nu et se recroquevilla un peu, se sentant plus exposé que jamais. Castiel posa une main rassurante sur son bras et attendit patiemment que les battements de son coeur se calment. Lorsqu'il lui fît enfin signe de continuer, Castiel lava également son torse et fit attention de ne pas trop appuyer sur les zones d'un rouge vif qui maculaient ses côtes, certaines prenant déjà des teintes foncées.

Le silence d'abord confortable qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes commençait à se faire de plus en plus pesant à mesure que Castiel découvrait les blessures de Dean, interdit. Lorsqu'il eut finit avec le gant de toilette, il le jeta à son tour sur la table de nuit et ouvrit la trousse de soins. Il ouvrit un pot de pommade sans ajouter un mot et attendit encore une fois l'approbation de Dean pour commencer à lui appliquer. Ce qu'il obtint.

La crème était froide contre sa peau, et cela lui fit un bien fou. Le froid saisissant qu'il avait ressenti dans la ruelle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, la chaleur de Castiel ayant petit à petit réchauffé son âme et calmé les tremblements de ses muscles. La douleur était désormais bien plus supportable et Dean pouvait sentir son corps lui obéir un peu plus à mesure que le temps passait. Désormais, il ne quittait plus des yeux le visage concentré de l'ange, le contemplant avec adoration, comme s'il était en face d'un miracle qu'il avait peur de voir disparaître.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda finalement la voix grave et affligée de Castiel. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le début d'hématome qu'il était en train de masser doucement lorsqu'il posa cette question, et le son de sa voix sortit Dean de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

L'homme se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise maintenant que son esprit était un peu plus lucide. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il réponde à cette question. Il allait le faire, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Castiel avait le droit de savoir, se répétait-il. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps.

\- "J'étais au bar." Commença-t-il, hésitant. Comment était-il censé raconter les choses ? Tout avait paru si flou pour lui lorsqu'il était là-bas. Il avait presque l'impression que ça s'était passé il y a des semaines de cela, lui, assis tranquillement à un comptoir à siroter une bière en se lamentant sur ses problèmes de couple.

\- "Est-ce que t'es battu avec quelqu'un au bar ?" Demanda doucement Castiel quand la suite de la phrase ne vint pas.

Dean secoua la tête. "Non… Non, enfin, pas comme ça." Il emprisonna brièvement sa lèvre entre ses dents, ignorant la coupure à droite de sa bouche. "J'ai pris une ou deux bières avant que… avant que ce type ne m'adresse la parole. Il était assis à côté moi et je n'ai pas trop prêté attention à lui, mais il semblait vraiment vouloir me parler. Alors j'ai… je l'ai laissé me payer un verre. " Une pause. "Ou plusieurs."

Un pique de panique le transperça lorsqu'il réalisa la stupidité de ses propos. Castiel et lui étaient en froid et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était se faire payer des verres par un inconnu dans un bar. Dean se renfrogna, une cascade de honte et de culpabilité s'abattant sur lui. Mais Castiel ne dit rien et continua d'appliquer de la pommade, ses gestes toujours aussi affectueux et bienveillants. Lorsqu'il comprit que Dean hésitait à continuer, il releva les yeux vers lui et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Dean obtempéra après n'avoir décelé aucune colère dans les prunelles de Castiel, juste de la douceur et du soutien. Il poussa un discret soupir d'apaisement.

\- "Je te jure qu'il n'avait pas l'air… dangereux. Mais je crois qu'il a réussi à mettre un truc dans mon verre et…" Il grimaça. "Il a voulu me raccompagner, et je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'avais du mal à réfléchir. Je n'ai compris que quand…"

Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Castiel était désormais concentré sur le bleu sur sa pommette et ses mains étaient trop proches, son regard était trop proche… Tout. Il se focalisa sur sa propre main qui jouait distraitement avec un bout de couverture sur le côté de sa cuisse.

\- "Hey ?" Souffla Castiel en sentant son malaise. Dean se sentait comme une bombe à retardement que l'ange essayait désespérément de désamorcer, jonglant entre couper le fil rouge ou couper le fil bleu.

Il n'avait soudainement plus du tout envie de lui raconter, mais il savait aussi qu'il serait obligé de finir. _Castiel avait le droit de savoir_. Même si l'ange venait à le détester par la suite, à le traiter de crétin fini, de _traînée_, il avait le droit de comprendre à quel point Dean avait été stupide et imprudent. Il garda son regard sur sa main.

\- "Il m'a fait sortir derrière le bar. Et quand j'ai voulu partir, et que je l'ai frappé, il m'a plaqué contre un mur. Et on s'est battu." Prononça-t-il sérieusement, conscient qu'il tournait autour du pot et omettait certains détails. "Et je n'avais pas les idées… super claires, tu sais. Donc, j'ai mis un petit temps à réagir, mais j'ai fini par le repousser et à lui en mettre une." Il grimaça à nouveau. "Ça ne lui a apparemment pas plu, comme tu peux le voir. Mais tu aurais dû voir sa gueule, le mec n'était pas beau à regarder non plus après que j'en ai fini avec lui." Lâcha-t-il avec un rire qui se voulait fier, mais qui sonnait plat.

Castiel n'accrocha pas à la tentative de Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il retroussa légèrement le coin de ses lèvres pour le rassurer un peu et lui donner le courage de continuer.

\- "Bref…" Dean se racla la gorge, pas dupe, et continua son récit, son corps désormais bien moins douloureux. "Les flics se sont pointés un peu plus loin dans la rue, et ce connard a déguerpi. Et… je suis arrivé ici, je suppose."

Castiel avait désormais totalement fini de le soigner, il avait appliqué des bandages aux plaies qui semblaient en avoir besoin et avait stabilisé ses côtes avec une bande plus serrée. Fragilisée, mais pas cassées, c'était déjà un bon point. L'ange hocha la tête et lui caressa doucement la main avant de se lever pour ranger la trousse de soins et jeter le gant de toilette à la poubelle, rejoignant l'ancien t-shirt de Dean.

Pendant ce temps, le chasseur en profita pour jauger l'état de son corps et fut satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait bien mieux bouger que tout à l'heure. Lorsque Castiel revint dans la pièce, il s'était totalement redressé sur le lit et renfilait déjà sa chemise.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui demanda Castiel en fronçant amplement les sourcils.

Dean s'immobilisa.

\- "Euh…" Dit-il absurdement. "Et bien, je… tu sais ?" Quand il fût évident que Castiel ne savait pas du tout, il déglutit et continua. "Merci beaucoup de m'avoir soigné. Et désolé d'avoir débarqué ici, comme ça, et… tout le reste. Mais il est vraiment tard, et je vais te laisser te rendormir. Ou continuer quoique tu faisais avant que je n'arrive." Conclut-il tout en prenant soin de se concentrer uniquement sur les boutons de sa chemise.

Un silence étrange envahit la pièce, et Dean prit cela comme une approbation silencieuse, tentant d'ignorer l'enclume qui alourdissait son coeur et lui coupait un peu le souffle.

\- "Tu plaisantes j'espère ?" Et la voix de l'ange sembla crépiter dans son dos. Dean fronça les sourcils.

En quelques enjambées, Castiel fut sur lui et lui attrapait les mains, l'empêchant de boutonner davantage sa chemise. Le chasseur releva les yeux, emplis d'interrogation, tandis que Castiel le toisait du regard.

\- "Dean." La voix plus profonde. "Je ne vais pas te laisser franchir cette porte, et encore moins dans cet état-là.

\- Mais… On s'est engueulé et-

\- Au diable notre stupide dispute !" Le coupa Castiel, un ton plus haut, avant de se radoucir soudainement. Il fit coulisser son pouce contre la paume de Dean dans un geste d'apaisement. "Je me fous de ça." Chuchota-t-il presque. "Ce n'était pas important, et je pense qu'on a tous les deux surréagi. Je… pour être honnête, j'avais prévu de venir te voir demain pour m'excuser, mais…" Il soupira. "Là, tout de suite, ce n'est pas important. Je ne _veux_ pas que tu quittes cette chambre Dean. Et encore moins quand la drogue que tu as ingérée n'a pas encore totalement quitté ton organisme. Je… Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi cette nuit." Dit-il, comme si quelque part, avouer ceci le gênait.

Dean avait envie de lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas en sucre et qu'il s'inquiétait trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que là, tout de suite, il se sentit tout petit. Petit et vulnérable. Et aimé. Et il choisissait la facilité en se laissant aller à la douce tentation du réconfort, des mains chaudes et rassurantes contre les siennes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'en avait plus la force. Alors il hocha la tête.

\- "Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Oui, ok." Acquiesça-t-il.

Castiel lui sourit. "Merci." Souffla-t-il simplement avant de se baisser pour délasser les chaussures de Dean.

L'homme se laissa faire et observa ses chaussures quitter ses pieds l'une après l'autre, bientôt suivi de ses chaussettes, les gestes de Castiel toujours aussi délicats et précis. L'ange l'aida également à retirer son pantalon, prenant soin de ne pas trop solliciter ses côtes, puis sa chemise à moitié mise, et Dean se retrouva bientôt en simple boxer sur le lit. Castiel n'ajouta rien d'autre et l'aida à se glisser sous les couvertures, faisant ensuite le tour du lit pour s'allonger à côté de lui sous les draps, éteignant la lumière au passage. Aussitôt, l'ange amorça un geste que Dean n'osait pas faire et le manoeuvra dans une position qui ne le ferait pas trop souffrir avant de l'enlacer par-derrière. Oh, donc il serait la petite cuillère ce soir. _Très bien_.

La proximité du corps chaud et rassurant contre le sien était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour se détendre complètement, et il devint étonnamment souple dans les bras de son compagnon, pressant un peu plus son dos contre le torse de Castiel. Ce dernier laissa reposer une de ses mains contre son ventre malmené, frôlant à peine la surface de sa peau, avant de remonter le bras pour venir presser sa paume dans la sienne. Il était bien. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il était vraiment bien. Le souffle de l'ange se répercutait agréablement dans sa nuque et Dean serrait ses doigts autour de la main de Castiel chaque fois que celui-ci pressait des baisers affectueux contre la peau de son cou.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le sommeil commençait enfin à l'emporter quand Castiel parla à nouveau.

\- "Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il voulait.

\- Hm ?" Grogna Dean, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- "Cet homme, qui t'a agressé. Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ce qu'il voulait." Répondit simplement Castiel.

Dean mis un court instant pour bien assimiler la phrase de son compagnon avant se de tendre imperceptiblement dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression de s'être pris un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure, et soudainement, il était bel et bien réveillé. Ce qui tenait du miracle étant donné la fatigue qu'éprouvait son organisme et son cerveau après les événements de la soirée. Une boule brûlante se forma dans sa gorge, et il expira un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Bien sûr que Castiel voulait savoir. Dean avait débarqué à sa porte complètement battu, s'était laissé soigné, lui avait raconté qu'un type l'avait coincé dans une ruelle, et Castiel n'avait _rien dit_. Il avait écouté, avait soigné, avait rassuré, mais il n'avait rien dit. Et Dean ne put s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Est-ce que l'ange le détestait ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le foutre dehors en voyant son état alors qu'il en avait franchement eu envie ?

\- "C'est parce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit." Répondit-il trop vite, et il se mordit la langue immédiatement après. _Idiot_.

Sans même voir son visage, Dean sut que Castiel venait de froncer les sourcils.

\- "Il ne te l'a pas dit ?" Répéta-t-il lentement, soupesant chacun de ses mots. Le silence s'éternisa avant que Castiel ne le brise de nouveau. "Tu n'as même pas… deviné ce qu'il voulait ? Ou-

\- Cas, écoute, je n'en sais rien, j'étais dans les vapes. Je suis fatigué d'accord ? Donc si on pouvait…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et fit un vague geste de la main pour désigner le lit, son mouvement englouti par la pénombre de la pièce. Fuir.

Et Castiel ne répondit pas. Et les minutes passèrent, et Dean ne parvint pas à détendre ses muscles ou à calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. À en juger par la respiration de l'ange dans son dos, Castiel ne dormait pas non plus, il se contentait de le serrer contre lui, probablement aux premières loges pour écouter son palpitant s'affoler. Mais il ne dit rien. Quand la tension devint trop insupportable, Dean desserra doucement l'emprise de Castiel autour de son torse à la recherche d'un peu plus d'air, plus de _distance_. Quand même cela ne suffit plus et que sa respiration se fit trop rapide, l'ange pressa un autre baiser dans sa nuque.

\- "Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment, connaissant pertinemment la réponse. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Dean.

Le concerné fit un effort supplémentaire pour calmer sa respiration, mais échoua lamentablement. Il avait l'impression d'être un échec constant, soit trop dur et borné, soit trop fragile et misérable. Parfois, souvent même, il ne savait réellement pas pourquoi Castiel restait là, à le supporter. À le regarder s'emporter violemment lors d'une enquête particulièrement complexe ou à l'apaiser après un cauchemar qui le laisse tremblant et groggy. Il ne se supportait déjà pas lui-même la moitié du temps, alors il ne sait pas comment Cas faisait pour le supporter _tout le temps_.

Timidement, il secoua négativement la tête, sachant que l'ange allait le sentir. Oh comme il avait envie de ravaler sa foutue faiblesse et de prétendre que tout allait bien. Comme il l'avait fait durant des années — toute sa vie — avant que Castiel ne soit là chaque jour, puis chaque nuit, puis chaque seconde à ses côtés. À l'observer se renfermer sur lui-même, à le comprendre, puis à le pousser gentiment à s'ouvrir à lui. Castiel avait réussi à écarter patiemment chaque débris de son armure qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire autour de lui, et cela ne manquait jamais de le stupéfier. De l'effrayer aussi un peu, car il ne s'était jamais autant dévoilé à personne, de toute son existence, pas même à Sam. Mais désormais, lorsque Castiel lui disait que tout irait bien, il le croyait. _Il le croyait_.

\- "Je sais ce qu'il voulait." Murmura-t-il, et le silence de la chambre lui donna l'impression de crier. "Quand il m'a coincé dans cette ruelle, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait."

L'ange bougea imperceptiblement derrière lui, se rapprochant un peu plus pour lui apporter un soutien, un pilier contre lequel se tenir. Il déposa un autre baiser sur ses cervicales, patient, indulgent.

\- "Je…Disons juste que…" Il prit une inspiration, son coeur tombant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il prit la décision d'enfin _raconter_. "Tu sais, ces histoires dégueulasses qu'on entend sur des sales types qui se rendent dans des bars pour droguer de nanas innocentes avant de les violer contre un mur, dans une allée sombre ? Et bien ce ne sont pas vraiment des histoires. Et ça n'arrive pas toujours qu'aux nanas…"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Castiel qui se raidit derrière lui, son pouce ayant cessé de caresser l'intérieur de son poignet. Il ne bougeait tout simplement plus, respirait à peine dans son dos, et Dean se rendit compte qu'il était dans le même état lui-même. L'ange était-il… en colère ? Déçu ? Dégoûté ? Ou peut-être tout à la fois.

Quand Castiel reprit la parole, sa voix était étranglée, sans souffle. "Est-ce qu'il t'a…?

\- Non !" Ajouta rapidement Dean. "Non. J'étais à peine conscient la moitié du temps, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas…non. Mais Cas, si cette voiture de flic n'était pas passée près de nous, ou si je n'avais pas combattu la drogue je… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais juste pas." Et les derniers mots étaient à peine audibles tant il les avait bredouillés.

Et étrangement, il avait peur. Encore plus peur que lorsque Sam s'était cassé le bras quand ils étaient petits, en tombant de vélo. Encore plus que quand Castiel était revenu grièvement blessé d'un combat contre ses frères. Encore plus que quand cet homme l'avait plaqué contre le mur de la ruelle et avait soufflé son haleine fétide dans son cou. Parce que Castiel ne bougeait pas derrière lui, ne parlait pas, et Dean eu l'impression de sentir son coeur mourir.

\- "Je suis désolé." Dit-il finalement, la gorge serrée et la voix si petite. "Je suis vraiment désolé." Et il fut incapable de continuer, car s'il ouvrait la bouche encore une fois, il savait qu'un sanglot en sortirait sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

L'ange derrière lui relâcha sa respiration et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, quitte à lui faire mal, mais Dean s'en fichait. Il ne méritait rien de plus.

\- "Dean, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?"

Le concerné déglutit au son brisé de la voix de Castiel. Il secoua la tête, ses yeux le brûlant atrocement et sa gorge serrée à outrance. Il se sentait sale, impur et tellement indigne de Castiel à l'instant présent, il avait le sentiment de le rouler dans la boue rien qu'en le touchant, et c'était trop dur à supporter.

\- "Parce que…" Hésita-t-il, sa voix chancelante. "Parce que tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites cent fois mieux que ça. Que moi. Et je sais que j'ai été tellement stupide ce soir, je suis désolé, je t'assure que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Je te le jure. Cas, il faut que tu me croies, je ne voulais pas, je…"

Son souffle était court et il pouvait désormais sentir quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et mouiller ses joues, et il se détestait. Son cerveau fatigué mélangeait tout. Sa voix était étranglée et son corps s'était remis à trembler, et il se détestait tellement d'infliger sa détresse à Castiel.

En quelques secondes, l'ange derrière lui s'était redressé sur un coude et avait lâché sa main pour toucher sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, lui intimant de le regarder, mais Dean gardait ses yeux fixés devant lui.

\- "Hey, hey, Dean. Dean !" Puis plus doux. "Respire."

Dean secoua la tête, en proie à une trop grande panique pour fonctionner normalement.

\- "Je suis désolé d'être comme ça." Lâcha-t-il. "Je comprendrai que tu sois en colère ou… ou que je te dégoûte Cas, je comprendrai même _très bien_. Parce que tu aurais raison d'être comme ça. Et c'est, c'n'est pas grave si… c'est pas grave."

Il ne parvint pas à continuer davantage lorsqu'un sanglot poignant remonta sa gorge et échappa ses lèvres. Il avait un peu l'impression de mourir.

\- "Non." Murmura Castiel, sa voix si proche de son oreille. "Non, non, non."

L'ange força Dean à se rallonger sur le dos, ignorant les tentatives de celui-ci pour s'éloigner de ses gestes, et passa une jambe par dessus lui. Il prit toutes les précautions du monde pour se hisser à califourchon sur son bassin sans appuyer sur ses blessures et força Dean à le regarder. Vraiment le regarder. Il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de le calmer et de le faire redescendre de cette spirale infernale de dépréciation dans laquelle il semblait coincé. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il le force à se concentrer sur autre chose que son angoisse, mais en vérité il était tout aussi désemparé que lui et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire les choses bien.

Dean remua sous lui, mal à l'aise, se sentant brusquement acculé, pris au piège. Une bouffée de frayeur le saisit quand il se rappela avoir ressenti la même chose dans la ruelle, et il poussa un gémissement étranglé. Il savait qu'il allait regretter de craquer ainsi le lendemain, mais il avait l'impression d'être un peu hors de son corps, là, tout de suite. Assistant impuissant à la scène dont il était le principal acteur. Il sentit les deux mains de Castiel contre ses joues, le forçant à le regarder tandis que l'ange prenait une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- "Dean." Son ton était ferme, mais pas autoritaire. "Je veux que tu m'écoutes maintenant."

Ce que Dean fit. Il n'acquiesça pas, ne regarda pas complètement Castiel dans les yeux, mais il se concentra sur sa voix et attendit. Castiel hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux rivés dans les siens qui le fuyaient, choisissant ses prochains mots avec précautions.

\- "Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi." Déclara-t-il. "Je suis très loin d'être en colère contre toi, et encore plus loin d'être dégoûté, tu comprends ?" Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et Dean ne releva pas le regard, mais sa respiration avait cessé d'être erratique. Elle s'était juste… coupée, lui soudain attentif. "Je suis en colère, mais pas contre toi, jamais contre toi. Je… Honnêtement, j'ai une furieuse envie de sortir de cette chambre pour retrouver le monstre qui t'a fait ça et le…" Il expira pour calmer sa voix tremblante. "Peu importe. Peu importe, c'est toi l'essentiel pour l'instant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je t'en veux ?"

Dean hésita. Déglutit, souffla doucement.

\- "Tu es tellement calme." Chuchota-t-il simplement.

Castiel ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau, caressant doucement une de ses joues de son pouce.

\- "Pour tout te dire… Je ne le suis pas. Pas du tout même. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que je t'ai vu… comme ça, j'ai tellement paniqué que j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer avec toi. Mais tu avais besoin de moi, alors j'ai juste…" Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer. "Je crois que je suis passé en mode pilote automatique, en quelque sorte. Mais je suis resté silencieux parce que… j'étais un peu sous le choc, déjà. Et aussi parce que j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu tellement peur de ce qu'il t'était arrivé que je n'ai pas réagi de la meilleure des façons. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te toucher le front et tout faire disparaître, t'effacer la mémoire même si ça pouvait t'aider à aller mieux. Je suis désolé." Une lueur de regret passa dans son regard. "Mais ce n'est pas parce que je te reproche quelque chose Dean, je te le promets. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute, quoique tu puisses en penser maintenant. Tu n'es pas responsable des mauvaises actions d'un autre.

\- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte…" Souffla maladroitement Dean. Castiel se pencha en avant pour coller son front au sien, frottant doucement leurs nez ensemble.

\- "Non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Dean. Tu étais drogué, et ces drogues sont conçues spécialement pour que la personne ne se rende compte de rien. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. Et si tu veux mon avis, je suis…" Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain. "Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ce que je vais dire dans le mauvais sens, mais je suis fier de toi. Parce que tu t'es battu de toutes tes forces, et je sais que ça a été difficile, mais tu ne t'es pas laissé faire. Et je suis incroyablement fier de toi. Tu es tellement courageux Dean."

Dean ferma les yeux, les battements de son coeur un peu moins affolés maintenant qu'il sentait l'odeur de Castiel près de lui. C'était comme sortir dehors après un orage, ou respirer en épluchant une orange. C'était un peu épicé aussi, mais surtout sucré. C'était l'odeur des draps propres. En définitive, c'était la maison, et le chasseur parvint à diminuer les tremblements de son corps en inspirant à pleins poumons.

\- "Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à totalement le repousser.

\- Mais tu as dit non." Fit l'ange avec conviction. "Tu as dit non, et à partir de ce moment là, tu t'es battu Dean. Et même si tu n'avais rien dit du tout, tu ne le voulais pas, et ça n'aurait absolument pas dû arriver." Son ton se radoucit et Dean trouva enfin le courage de plonger ses yeux dans l'océan des siens. "Mais c'est arrivé malgré tout. Et tu es là. Et je… je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, tout de suite. Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir, mais tu as le droit d'éprouver tout ce que tu veux. Et de l'exprimer comme tu veux. Mais s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, ne te fermes pas à moi. S'il te plaît."

Le regard de Castiel — si proche du sien, si proche — se fit suppliant et rempli d'amour. Et Dean _trembla_. Il trembla une dernière fois, ébranlé par tout ce qu'il voyait dans ces prunelles trop honnêtes, véritablement bouleversé de comprendre. Parce qu'au fond de son regard, Castiel lui assurait qu'il était digne de lui. Qu'il était suffisant. Sa poitrine se gonfla d'un sentiment difficilement explicable, mais quelque part, Dean comprit qu'il était heureux. Soulagé, mais surtout désespérément amoureux. Alors oui, quand Castiel lui disait que tout irait bien, il le croyait. Et c'était peut-être une erreur, peut-être que tout allait douloureusement s'effondrer, mais pour l'instant, son ange ne lui avait jamais menti.

Dean laissa échapper un souffle libérateur qui vint se répercuter sur les lèvres de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il était tellement plein d'émotions qu'il ne savait presque pas quoi en faire, paralysé par le regard transperçant de son compagnon. Il fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour canaliser le tout.

Dean enlaça le cou de Castiel d'une main, passant ses doigts dans la base de ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre trouvait sa place sur sa joue, son regard fasciné. D'un mouvement ferme et désespéré, il attira l'ange à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle se perdant contre son visage. Castiel répondit immédiatement au contact et bougea ses lèvres au rythme des siennes, le guidant dans un baiser lent et profond, dévorant, _parfait_.

Dean avait l'impression d'imploser et de renaître en même temps, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait l'ange. Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout le cas, Castiel et lui avaient partagé un nombre incalculable de contacts comme celui-ci dans le passé. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour se dire bonjour le matin et pour se souhaiter bonne nuit le soir. Ils avaient partagés d'innombrables baisers fougueux et passionnés lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, les gémissements de l'un se perdant dans la bouche de l'autre, et d'autres beaucoup plus tendres et fainéants, faits pour rassurer, pour simplement rappeler sa présence à l'autre. Castiel embrassait Dean lorsqu'il passait trop près de lui dans la bibliothèque, l'encourageant dans ses recherches, et Dean lui rendait lorsqu'ils partageaient une douche le matin et qu'il lui massait doucement le crâne, lavant ses cheveux. Il y avait eu des baisers pour dire "je t'aime" et d'autres pour dire "ne pars pas". Mais Dean avait pourtant toujours l'impression de redécouvrir la sensation des lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes, et c'était purement grisant, ça sonnait juste.

Ils restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser ainsi, ne se séparant que de quelques millimètres quand l'air venait à manquer avant de recommencer, leurs regards s'accrochant, leurs doigts se serrant autour du corps de l'autre. Parfois, Dean mordillait les lèvres de l'ange dans leurs baisers, équivalent à un "j'ai besoin de toi", avant que l'autre ne gémisse un peu et ne redouble d'ardeur, répondant simplement "je suis là". C'était fiévreux et délicat à la fois, et Dean adorait ça. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin avec un petit bruit humide, leurs fronts se touchant presque et les yeux vissés dans ceux de l'autre, il s'autorisa à sourire un peu. Pas beaucoup, juste de quoi relever le coin de son oeil, mais le visage de Castiel lui rendit avec la même tendresse.

\- "Merci." Prononça-t-il sincèrement.

Castiel secoua la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, et Dean passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les désorganiser, de nouveau muet devant la lumière qui émanait de l'homme en face de lui.

\- "Tu sais que je t'aime ?" Demanda Castiel, embrassant le coin de son oeil pour chasser les dernières larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées.

\- "Oui, je crois que je sais." Et Dean éclata d'un petit rire franc avant de l'embrasser rapidement du bout des lèvres. "Je t'aime aussi." Murmura-t-il. "Je t'aime tellement." Une pause. "Et je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un crétin pendant la chasse, et de ne pas t'avoir dit où j'étais."

Castiel lui lança un regard surpris et, au plus grand étonnement du chasseur, éclata d'un rire sonore. Ça avait été l'objet principal de leur dispute avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour quelques jours, et Dean savait que Castiel s'était simplement inquiété pour lui, aussi il haussa les sourcils. Lorsque l'ange retrouva un semblant de calme, il secoua la tête et descendit des hanches de Dean pour s'allonger à côté de lui et lui faire face, sa main trouvant la sienne entre leurs deux corps.

\- "Ça me paraît tellement peu important maintenant, cette dispute." Expliqua-t-il devant les yeux interrogateurs de Dean, un sourire aux lèvres. "Enfin, si, c'est important parce que je n'aime pas quand tu fonces tête la première sans que je ne sois là pour t'aider, même si je sais parfaitement que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul. Mais c'est… Ce n'est pas grave. Pas maintenant, d'accord ?" Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

Et Dean sourit timidement à son tour et acquiesça. Pas maintenant.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à trouver la position idéale pour finalement s'endormir, la tête et le coeur bien plus léger. Dean finit pour échouer sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'ange, inspirant son odeur avec contentement, tandis que Castiel avait passé un bras possessif autour de son ventre, prenant garde de ne pas faire pression sur ses zones sensibles. C'est seulement quand ils arrêtèrent de bouger et que Castiel pressa un dernier baiser sur le dessus de son crâne qu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point il était épuisé. Son corps finit par se mettre intégralement en veille et il s'endormit rapidement contre l'oreiller et contre Castiel.

Il n'avait pas hâte de se réveiller, de vivre ce moment fatidique où il ressasserait en boucle les événements d'aujourd'hui, son cerveau alors débarrassé de toute substance ou fatigue pour l'en empêcher. Il rougirait probablement un peu, certainement de gêne, en repensant également au craquage qu'il venait d'expérimenter, mais il savait aussi que demain, tout serait un peu moins dur. Jour après jour, les choses deviendraient plus supportables jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse vivre avec. Et dans les moments vraiment difficiles, il aurait aussi Castiel pour l'aider à se relever et, à cette pensée, Dean se détendit un peu plus dans son sommeil.

Demain, quand il se réveillerait, l'ange serait à ses côtés. Et peut-être alors qu'il avait subitement un peu plus hâte de rouvrir les yeux.

* * *

**Note de Naitia :** ...Toujours vivants ? Bien. Je vais m'efforcer de changer ça dans les OS suivants. Plein d'amour (:


End file.
